The Journey Through Kanto
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The next chapter of the story continues with the infamous story of a young boy named Ash Ketchum and his Journey through the Kanto Region. He is joined by the colorful heroes from the beginning as they set off to begin their next journey. It is an adventure full of magic, friendships, mysteries, mishaps and so much more. If you love the Pokemon anime, then you would enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1-The Beginning of a Young Boy's Journey

The next chapter of the story opens with the story of Ash Ketchum, a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town who dreams of traveling the world and becoming a Pokémon Master. **Ash:** "I will journey to gain wisdom of Pokémon training. And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon master. Pokémon Master! That is what I-" **Ash's** **mom:** "Ash! Go to bed!" **Ash:** "Gwa!" **Ash's** **mom:** "It's 11:00 and you should be asleep." **Ash:** "But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey. I can't sleep." **Ash's** **mom:** "Well, if you can't sleep you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here watch this."

She switched on the TV; on the screen was Professor Oak. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainers, which one shall you choose?" **Ash's** **mom:** "Get to bed when this is done." **Ash:** "Alright, I'm going." **Ash's** **mom:** "And change into your pajamas, okay?" **Ash:** "I'm going!" **Ash's** **mom:** "Good night, Ash."

He changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

As he was asleep, he dreamed of training and battling with his Pokémon. He mumbled in his sleep a lot. In his dream, he was raising a Bulbasaur, and Squirtle and Charmander; each in different parts of his dream. As he slept on, an alarm clock that looked like the Pokémon Voltorb rolled into his hand. He tossed it as he continued to dream. Hours later, Ash woke up, startled to find that his alarm clock has broken. **Ash:** "Oh no! What time is it?"

Ash, in too much of a hurry to change into his clothes, got into his shoes and ran out of his house towards the professor's ranch **Ash:** "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander; any one's fine, just please save one for me!"

He arrived to see a crowd; he then rushed through the crowd without slowing down and ran into another kid named Gary. **Gary:** _"_ Hey, watch where you're going! Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me." **Ash:** "Gary?" **Gary:** "That's Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect! Well Ash, you snooze you lose and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokémon, and you don't." **Ash:** "You got your first Pokémon?" **Gary:** "That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball."

There were a bunch of girls cheering for Gary, which he addressed in a conceited manner. **Ash:** "Hey, uh…can I see what kind of Pokémon you've got?" **Gary:** "Heh! As if! Maybe, if you showed up on time you woulda seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak." **Ash:** "Aw, man! No fair!" **Gary:** "Heh! Tough break, Ash! You know, it's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" **Ash:** "I wouldn't know." **Gary:** "Now then, I'm going off to battle in the Pokémon League, which, from grandpa told me, has a bunch of strange people running the Gyms." **Ash:** "Strange people?" **Gary:** "Oh, yeah, I heard from him that there are a few aliens, along with some weird kid with powers. There is some guy from the future and also a knight…of sorts." **Ash:** "Wow! A knight?" **Gary:** "Not really sure; all I know is that he can use a sword." **Ash:** "Whoa…cool." **Gary:** "And there's also some other weird guy that can break blocks with his head and shoot fire out of his hands from eating a flower and also becomes invincible from touching some kind of star." **Ash:** "Well, that all seems…unrelated to one another." **Gary:** "Whatever, like I care about who these weirdoes are; if I have to fight 'em all to become a champ, then so be it. I'm headin' out. Later."

He then walked out as the crowd followed him. **Ash:** "The Gym Leaders. I know about them." **Prof.** **Oak:** "So, you decided to show up, after all." **Ash:** "Oh, Professor Oak! Yeah, I'm here. Now, where's my Pokémon?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Your…Pokémon?" **Ash:** Yes, I'm ready!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." **Ash:** "Oh, no, Professor! I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well…Ok, then, right this way, please."

They proceeded into the Professor's house.

They both entered the house and made their way to the back of the place. **Prof.** **Oak:** "This way."

They continued on, just then, they were surprised by the arrival of a group of some strange young people. There was a young girl with spiky hair named Lisa, another with spiky hair named Maggie, 3 other girls, best known as the Powerpuff Girls, 2 other people named Peach and Rayman, a little fairy named Ribbon and a tall girl named Misty. **Prof.** **Oak:** "There you are. I was wondering when you would return." **Lisa:** "Sorry we're late, professor, we were dealing with a real mess of a monster back in Townsville and Buttercup got herself really messy." **Blossom:** "Tell me about it, we spent hours having to clean her up and that took us a real long time to do considering how fussy she is." **Buttercup:** "Bah! What's the point in getting clean? I'll only get dirty again some other time." **Peach:** "Buttercup, you must mind your manner. Taking baths every now and again is very, very important." **Bubbles:** "Yeah, unless you want to stink up places again with your collective filth." **Buttercup:** "(groan) Whatever…" **Maggie:** "Buttercup…you can be such a headache sometimes." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, you will all be surprised to know that your late arrival couldn't have been more convenient. This young man over here also happens to be late. This is Ash." **Ash:** "Uh…" **Lisa:** "Oh! Hi, it's good to meet you." **Ash:** "Professor? Who are these people?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "What? Are you not familiar with them? This young girl right here is Lisa Simpson. She's the girl that saved our planet from those monstrous, one-eyed, drooling aliens."

Ash stared out at Lisa for a bit. **Ash:** "OH! That's right! I remember hearing about that! You're a hero!" **Lisa:** "Thank you, Ash. I only wish that some people shared your appreciation towards my heroism." **Maggie:** "Tell me something I don't know." **Ash:** "Whoa. Did that baby just talk, but without moving her mouth?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "That would be Lisa's little sister, Maggie. She is a psychic of sorts." **Lisa:** "She acts as my assistant. She has incredibly powerful psychic powers." **Maggie:** "Yes, psychic magic is indeed my specialty."

Ash then looked over and noticed the Powerpuff Girls. **Ash:** "Whoa! I don't believe it! Is that…the Powerpuff Girls? THE Powerpuff Girls?" **Blossom:** "Yep, the very same."

Bubbles giggled. **Buttercup:** "Geez, took you long enough to notice us."

Bubbles then flew over toward Misty. **Bubbles:** "And this beautiful girl over here is Misty." **Misty:** "Hello…" **Bubbles:** "She's the newest member of the team. She received a makeover from us, the Powerpuff Girls. I have to say, I'm really proud of a great job that we did." **Buttercup:** "Well, I'm just glad that she doesn't look stupid anymore." **Misty:** "Watch it, Buttercup!"

Ribbon then flew over towards Ash. **Ribbon:** "Hi, I'm Ribbon. Nice to meet you." **Ash:** "Uh…hi…little fairy…"

Ribbon then got closer to Ash and took a closer look at him. **Ribbon:** "You're a human. You look like it, but…you're…different…at least from this…other human. You skin is so…soft and smooth. You have no wrinkles like the other human. Why are you so vibrant?" **Ash:** "Uh…I…what does that mean?" **Lisa:** "Allow me. Ash over here is a young boy. Younger humans usually have smooth looking skin. As humans get older, their skin receives wrinkles." **Ribbon:** "Oh…so human being get wrinkles when they get old? That's interesting…"

She poked Ash's face a few times. She giggled as she continued poking him. **Ribbon:** "It's so…springy…playing with human skin is fun." **Ash:** "Uh…could you…stop…doing that…please?" **Peach:** "Ribbon, leave him alone." **Ribbon:** "Oh, sorry, Peach. I…I just…I'm still not use to humans." **Peach:** "It's fine, just don't poke him anymore." **Ribbon:** "Ok, Peach." **Peach:** "Sorry about that, she's never visited this planet before. She's excited to see a lot of the things here." **Ash:** "Uh…Ok…and who are you?" **Peach:** "Oh, dear, where are my manners? I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is good to meet you, young man." **Ash:** "Uh…yeah…wait, did you say you're a princess?" **Peach:** "Indeed." **Rayman:** ["Oh, Peach, you and your regal way of speaking. You know, you don't have to talk that way all the time. You're among friends, not nobles."] **Peach:** "Oh, hush up, Rayman. I should speak however I wish." **Ash:** "Uh…who is…uh…that guy and how did you understand what he said? He clearly speaks another language." **Peach:** "Oh, him, yeah, the answer to that…well…it's kind of a long story. This is Rayman; he's an alien from another planet." **Rayman:** ["Pleased to meet you."] **Peach:** "Rayman, where is that headset that Slippy just gave you?" **Rayman:** ["Oh, right."]

He pulls out his headset and puts in on. **Rayman:** "That's better. Now everyone can understand what I'm saying." **Ash:** "Uh…interesting. So…what are these guys doing here, professor?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, these young people are on an important assignment. They say that they need the help of a trainer in order to complete it." **Ash:** "A trainer? But I'm just starting out." **Lisa:** "There aren't any trainers traveling around, so we're kind of desperate at the moment. We're looking for some magical stones and we need the help of a trainer in order to obtain them. I don't understand a lot of the details myself, but I have a feeling that I will as we go through this." **Buttercup:** "Yeah, this whole this kind of sloppy; it's almost as though a child threw all of this together." **Misty:** "You're a child, yourself, Buttercup." **Buttercup:** "Hey! Shut up!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Now then, before we have any more delays, why don't I take you to my lab so that I can give you your starter Pokémon?" **Ash:** "Huh? Yes! Yes, that's right! I need to get my first Pokémon." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Let us continue."

He walked off. **Ash:** "Oh, boy! This is so exciting! I get my first Pokémon, not to mention Lisa and the Powerpuff Girls are here, too. This is so exciting! I just can't…"

He was about to go after the professor, but then tripped. He fell over backwards and toppled over Misty. Everyone else looked over, all of them were surprised, but some of them cringed. **Blossom:** "Uh, oh!" **Buttercup:** "That can't be good." **Bubbles:** "Oh, no!" **Lisa:** "Calm down, girls. It's OK." **Ribbon:** "Oh, gosh!" **Peach's** **mind:** "This is it, time to see if all of that Princess training has really paid off." **Ash:** "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" **Misty:** "No, it's Ok, I'm fine, really." **Ash:** "Oh! Uh, are you sure?" **Misty:** "Yeah, it was just an accident. Just…try to be more careful next time, Ok?" **Ash:** "Uh, yeah, sure, I'll try." **Buttercup:** "Well, this is a surprising turn of events. Not too long ago, she would usually be strangling him by now, but…that was just shocking." **Blossom:** "I know, I can't believe how much Peach's Princess Training has improved her." **Bubbles:** "Oh, what a relief."

They proceeded into the Professor's lab.

They arrived at the lab. There, they stood around a counter containing 3 Pokéballs. **Ash:** "Well, I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle."

He grabbed one of the Pokéballs and found that it was empty. **Ash:** "Oh!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Already taken by someone who was on time." **Ash:** Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept."

He then grabbed another Pokéball. **Ash:** "But now I will choose as my Pokémon Bulbasaur."

The Pokéball opened up to reveal that it's also empty. **Ash:** "Wha?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." **Ash:** "Oh. Well that's no problem."

He then reached out for the last Pokéball. **Ash:** "Because my Pokémon will be Charmander."

It opened up to reveal that it's also empty. **Ash:** "Agh!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon." **Buttercup:** "Hey! Will you stop rubbing in the fact that he's late?! He just made a mistake! Get over it!" **Blossom:** "No surprise you're the one to speak up; you're the one who made US late." **Misty:** "Yeah, we wouldn't be having this problem if we didn't have to hold you down just to force you to take a bath." **Buttercup:** "Oh, will everyone just shut up, already!?" **Ash:** "Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well there is still one left but I uh..." **Ash:** "Professor, I'll take it!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one..." **Ash:** "I have to have a Pokémon." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, in that case..."

The Professor then brought out a Pokéball with a lightning emblem on it. He opened it up to reveal a Pikachu. It opened its eyes and said its name. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Its name is Pikachu." **Ash:** "It's so cute; it's the best of all!"

Pikachu looked towards Lisa and became overjoyed. Everyone else stared at the Pikachu for a while. **Lisa:** "Pikachu?" **Blossom:** "Could…could that be her; the same Pikachu from the academy?"

Lisa's eyes glowed as she looked at the Pikachu. A symbol appeared on its forehead. **Lisa:** "Yes, it's her. She has the mark of the academy that I placed on her."

The symbol faded. **Bubbles:** "Pikachu!"

Bubbles flew up to it. **Bubbles:** "Pikachu! We've missed you so much!"

Just then, Ribbon's Crystal started reacting. It shot a ray of light out at Pikachu. It became covered in an aura of Light as it floated up. **Ash:** "Whoa!" **Prof.** **Oak:** "What is happening!?"

One of the stones split from the Pikachu, Pikachu was returned to the counter as the stone floated towards the crystal. It floated a bit away from the other 2 stones, but closer to the Cubone Stone. **Misty:** "Incredible. That Pikachu was containing one of the stones." **Blossom:** "I can't believe it! The very Pikachu that we've been looking for has been here the whole time! How come we didn't find it before!?" **Lisa:** "Hm…Professor, how long have you had this Pikachu?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "I've had it for a while; almost a month before you girls returned here." **Lisa:** "Hm…"

Misty then walked up closer to Pikachu. **Misty:** "You're…Fox's friend, aren't you? I can't believe it…Fox's friend is a…Pikachu…"

Pikachu spoke. **Misty:** "You miss Fox, don't you?"

Pikachu nodded and responded in a sad manner. **Misty:** "Well, Fox misses you, too. I'll take you to him if you like."

Pikachu became excited and spoke as though she was asking a question. **Misty:** "Of course. Fox wants to see you again, too."

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms, she held Pikachu close. **Ash:** "Fox? You mean like one of the Gym Leaders? That Fox?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Yes, the very same. There has been an arrangement of some…special Gym Leaders since the actual ones were…unavailable."

The professor walked off. **Ash:** "Uh, yeah, Gary did actually mention something about them before he left."

He walked up to a chart containing pictures of each of the Gym Leaders. **Prof.** **Oak:** "As you travel over the Kanto region, you will need to seek out and battle these unique individuals who have volunteered to fill in the places of the Gym Leaders. You will need to battle Fox, Mario, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus and Ness. Defeat each one, collect a badge containing their respective symbols and you will be qualified to enter and take part in the Pokémon League." **Ash:** "Wow, that's amazing! Huh, you weren't kidding when you said that these Gym Leaders were "unique"; that would be putting it lightly." **Lisa:** "Yes, other than battling, there will be a unique set of challenges that you need to complete in order to find them." **Ash:** "Challenges? What kind of challenges?" **Lisa:** "Oh, that would be too much to put into words. Some of them are not here on Earth while others have actually set up their Gyms here in Kanto. They will each consist of different challenges in order to reach them." **Ash:** "You seem to know a lot about these Gyms. Do you know these Gym Leaders?" **Lisa:** "You could say I'm…associated with them." **Bubbles:** "Even better than that! They're Lisa's top stu-!"

Blossom and Buttercup slammed their "fists" in front of Bubbles' mouth before she could finish her sentence. **Buttercup:** "Shush! We agreed to keep that part a secret, remember?" **Blossom:** "It's all part of this Ultimate Destiny that Lisa keeps talking about." **Bubbles:** "Oh! Right! I forgot." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Now then, before there are any more interruptions, how about I send you on your way." **Ash:** "What? Oh, right. Of course, Professor."

He then pulled out a few Pokéballs along with another device of sorts. **Prof.** **Oak:** "So, here are your Pokéballs and Pokédex. You will need them on your journey."

He handed them over to Ash. **Ash:** "Thank you, Professor."

Ash stepped out of Professor Oak's house. He soon found himself in front of a crowd of people; his mother being among them. She was holding a green backpack. **Ash:** "Mom!" **Ash's** **mom:** "Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm…I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!" **Buttercup:** "Oh, brother."

She then pulled some stuff out of the backpack that she was holding. **Ash's** **mom:** "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry…" **Ash:** "Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves." **Ash's mom:** "(sigh) I understand." **Buttercup:** "Oh, man, I feel sorry for the kid, right now." **Ash's** **mom:** "So, where is your first Pokémon? Is it already inside its Pokéball?" **Misty:** "Actually…it's right here…"

Misty walked out with Pikachu in her arms. **Ash's mom:** "Oh! Is that your Pokémon, Ash? It's so cute!" **Ash:** "Yeah, but, uh…" **Ash's mom:** "What's wrong, sweetie, is it not to your liking?" **Ash's** **mom:** "What? No! It's not like that at all! It's just…"

He looked at Pikachu, who was sulking. **Ash:** "It's…just not what I expected. Plus…this Pikachu…seems to be a close friend to one of the Gym Leaders." **Ash's** **mom:** "The Gym Leaders? You mean those strange people? That's…odd…" **Misty:** "Fox would want to see Pikachu again. As for what happens afterwards? We don't know." **Ash:** "What? Are you saying that…Fox would want Pikachu back?" **Misty:** "If that is true, then we would have to let that happen; that's their choice." **Lisa:** "I wouldn't worry about it. There's not much Pikachu would want to do with Fox after they reunited and I'm sure that Fox will let Pikachu travel with you." **Ash:** "Are you…sure?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I'm sure."

Ash seemed to smile a little bit. **Ash's** **mom:** "Say…are you…Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Yes, I am." **Ash's** **mom:** "Oh, my goodness! I can't believe it! What are you doing here!?" **Lisa:** "I'm here on an important mission and my friends and I will need some help from your son in order to complete it. I don't understand much of the details myself, but I have a feeling that I will once we get started on this journey." **Ash's mom:** "Oh. Well…OK, just look after my little boy for me, will you?" **Buttercup:** "Oh, don't worry, lady. We'll be sure to keep a close eye on the kid for ya." **Bubbles:** "Buttercup." **Blossom:** "Uh, you do know that we're younger than him, right?" **Buttercup:** "Get off my back." **Ash's** **mom:** "Just be careful, OK, sweetie? And don't forget to change your underwear, everyday." **Ash:** "MOM!"

The girls all giggled while Ash blushed from embarrassment. Rayman walked up to Ash and patted him on his back. **Rayman:** "There, there, kid, it'll all be OK."

Soon enough, the group was seen leaving town. **Lisa's** **mind:** "It seems like a strange coincidence for the actual Gym Leaders to become obsolete when we are supposed to pick a trainer to become a part of this, either that or someone made it so we would have to set all of this up. Either way, I feel that this all part of preparing ourselves for the Ultimate Destiny. I have been given an opportunity to practice some of my most advanced powers while at the same time recruiting another who could take part in this destiny. Perhaps someone did arrange all of this to happen after all. Hm…"

Ash's mom stood alongside Professor Oak as they watched the group leave. **Ash's** **mom:** "Good luck, Ash. We're all rooting for you."

She walked off. **Prof.** **Oak:** "It seems as though the wheels of destiny are turning. From what I can understand, young Ash will also be part of this destiny. Now, what exactly are the Mystics planning? Does it involve saving the Earth from this Dark threat? No, they have faced off against worse threats than this. Defeating this Dark force will be nothing more than the beginning. I worry about what sort of threats they will be facing. I can only hope that they will triumph in the end…for all of our sakes."

The group was going along the route. Misty still carried Pikachu in her arms. Pikachu was still sulking. **Bubbles:** "Don't worry, Pikachu. We'll get to Pewter City and then you'll be able to see Fox again before you know it." **Blossom:** "It seems so strange. We should have been able to detect Pikachu as soon as we reached the professor's house, but…you couldn't sense her out, Lisa. I wonder why?" **Lisa:** "Hm…it could be what Ly was telling us, about the stones concealing themselves from us. It must have been doing the same thing with Pikachu." **Blossom:** "But we know Pikachu. Why did the stone conceal her?" **Lisa:** "That would be a mystery that I hope to find out." **Ash:** "So, am I ever going to do anything with Pikachu?" **Misty:** "I'm not sure. If Pikachu would want to stay with Fox, then…we all would need to live with that, but Lisa doesn't believe that she would." **Ash:** "Lisa, can you tell me anything about Pikachu, since you know her better?" **Lisa:** "Well, this particular Pikachu is very unique. She is a hero where she's from. She is very strong and very brave. Ly had her selected to partake in a special test that was for me in which I needed to…well…I need to keep that to myself." **Ash:** "What? Oh, come on! What were you doing with Pikachu?" **Lisa:** "I would prefer to reveal that when the time is right." **Ash:** "When would be the right time to tell me?" **Lisa:** "When you reach the Pokémon League." **Ash:** "Daaaaaaah!" **Bubbles:** "So, where to first?" **Lisa:** "The first town would be Viridian City, however, the first Gym Leader would be in Pewter City. There, you'll need to be able to seek out Fox and then battle him in order to collect his badge." **Ash:** "Fox, huh? Alright! That's Pikachu's friend! Once we get to Pewter City and find Fox, we'll be able to figure out what we'll do there!" **Lisa:** "Yes, that much is true."

Pikachu also became excited. **Ash:** "Alright! Let's get to Pewter City as fast as we can."

Ash ran off. **Misty:** "Ash! Wait!"

The girls and Rayman went after him. **Peach:** "Ash! Get back here this instant, young man!" **Rayman:** "Come back here!" **Bubbles:** "At least wait up for us."

They continued chasing after Ash. **Sally:** "Lisa!"

Lisa stopped and looked out. **Lisa:** "Huh? Sally?" **Sally:** "Lisa! I can sense an immense amount of Dark Magic heading your way! It's coming right towards you at an increasing fast rate!"

Lisa was able to pick up on the reading. **Lisa:** "Oh, no! Everyone! Watch out!"

At that moment, a Dark Haze covered them completely. They were surrounded almost immediately. Ash stopped and looked back. **Ash:** "Oh, no! Guys!"

He attempted to rush back, but the intense haze kept him from advancing towards them. The rest of the group stood where they were, unable to move from the intensity of the Dark Haze. **Lisa:** "Can…can anyone hear me!?" **Misty:** "AAAAHHHH! LISA!" **Maggie:** "I…I can't move…" **Peach:** "What…what is going on here?"

They still stood around, just then, Lisa could hear an unfamiliar voice. **Voice:** "You shall not pass. You shall not continue. Do not even advance towards the human boy. Stay away from him." **Lisa:** "Huh? Who's there? Who are you?" **Blossom:** "Lisa, are you still there?" **Lisa:** "Blossom! I…I think I heard a voice. Someone was talking to me."

The haze grew more and more intense. **Ribbon:** "AHH! HELP ME!" **Misty:** "Lisa! Do something!" **Lisa:** "Misty! Maggie! Combine your Light powers with me! Join them with the Powerpuff Girls so they can blow this haze away."

Misty and Maggie did as they were told. The 3 girls then shined their Light powers on the Powerpuff Girls and with that, they performed a whirlwind move which blew the Dark haze away. They stood by, calming down from the aftermath. **Rayman:** "What was that all about?" **Bubbles:** "I don't know, Rayman. There seemed to have been some strange fog that touched down around here." **Lisa:** "That was a haze of pure Darkness. I'm afraid dark forces are at work here."

Misty looked around. **Misty:** "Hey, where's Ash?"

The others looked around and noticed that Ash was nowhere to be found. **Bubbles:** "What? But…he was just here a minute ago." **Buttercup:** "Oh, great, where did that boy went off to now?"

Pikachu then became more alert; she then jumped out of Misty's arms and rushed off. **Misty:** "Wait! Pikachu!" **Blossom:** "Let's follow her! She might know where Ash is."

They followed after Pikachu. **Buttercup:** "What the heck happened? What was with that freaky fog? And how did Ash disappear?" **Lisa:** "Hm…something's not right."

As they chased after Pikachu, an ominous dark gale blows through them. This stopped the group in their tracks. Pikachu stopped turned around and noticed this. Lisa was able to grin and bear the gale enough to open her eyes and looked directly at Pikachu. **Lisa:** "Don't worry about us! Just go find Ash!"

Pikachu, hesitant, then nodded and ran off. Lisa mustered up enough of her magic to forcibly put a stop to the gale. **Buttercup:** "What the heck is going on here?" **Lisa:** "I can sense that this dark force may be on to us. Let's hurry, before it strikes again."

They rushed off.

Meanwhile, Ash was seen running off. He then stopped and looked around, confused about something. **Ash:** "Huh? That was strange; I had this…powerful urge to run away from that haze. Just what the heck is going on here? Just…where am I? Am I still on the same route? Why…does all of this look so familiar to me?"

Ash placed his hands on his hips and thought for a bit. **Ash:** "Hm…I would think I'm on the same route, assuming this déjà vu feeling is accurate…but…hm…maybe…I came here when I was younger?"

He thought a little bit more. **Ash:** "Yeah…I think I have…been out here before when I was still very little…I think…"

He then looked over and noticed something. **Ash:** "Huh? What's that over there?"

He walked closer towards it and noticed that it was a Pokémon of sorts. **Ash:** "Oh! It's some kind of Pokémon!"

As he ran towards it, he accidentally kicked a small rock, which landed directly on the Pokémon's head; the Pokémon looked up, revealing itself to be a Spearow. It looked very annoyed. **Ash:** "Uh, oh…"

Suddenly, the Spearow began to attack him. He tries to shoo it away, but it was relentless. Soon enough, Pikachu came running in and used Thundershock on it; she then stood in front of Ash. **Ash:** "Huh? Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned around and faced Ash. **Pikachu:** ["My master has sent me to find you."]

Ash smiled at her. At that moment, the Spearow screeched out. Before long, a flock of Spearows emerged from everywhere. They went for Ash and Pikachu. **Ash:** "Uh…we should run."

Pikachu agreed and they ran off while the Spearows chased after them. Nearby, a dark figure kept a watch out for them. As Ash and Pikachu ran from the flock, they were attacked multiple times. The flock seemed to seriously have it out for Pikachu for some reason. **Ash:** "Hey! Stop that! Leave Pikachu alone!"

Despite his pleas, the Spearows continued to attack Pikachu. He ran towards Pikachu, shielding her from the Spearows' attacks as he picked her up and then ran off at a much faster rate. He kept running until he came across of a river below a cliff. He looked behind them to see the Spearows still chasing after him. He then looked back towards the river. **Ash:** "Well…here goes nothing."

He jumped into the river and he and Pikachu were carried away by the rushing water.

Meanwhile, the group, having already cleared the gale, searched around for Ash and Pikachu. **Bubbles:** "Ash! Pikachu! Where are you?" **Blossom:** "Ash! Ash! Can you hear us? We're worried about you!" **Buttercup:** "Hey, you stupid boy! Respond if you can hear us!" **Misty:** "I sure hope they're OK. I wonder how far they went. I don't want either of them to be hurt." **Lisa:** "I'm worried about them, too, Misty. We have to make sure that they're OK, not just because of our assignment." **Misty:** "I only hope that find Pikachu; I want her to be able to reunite with Fox." **Lisa:** "So do I, Misty. I can't tell you how long I have wanted that to happen." **Peach:** "Oh, those poor dears. I only the dark force that's been trying to derail our efforts didn't harm them in any way shape or form." **Rayman:** ["So do I, I kind of like the kid, he's enthusiastic although a little headstrong."] **Peach:** "I've noticed that, too, Rayman." **Ribbon:** "Lisa? Will everything be Ok? I don't want anything to happen to our new friends." **Lisa:** "Me neither. The last thing I want is to have our own obligations get even more innocent people hurt. Although, I have been getting a funny feeling that all those who have been retaliating are anything but innocent; I can sense dark forces running much deeper into this than even I have realized before." **Misty:** "What do you mean, Lisa?" **Maggie:** "Are you saying these dark forces are using people against us?" **Lisa:** "Well, it would make sense. All magical beings feed off of the emotions of ordinary people; much like how we feed off of positive emotions, our enemies feed off of the negative ones. Do you remember when those horrible aliens returned?" **Maggie:** "Yes, I remember. I can remember feeling a looming Darkness throughout all of Springfield. At first, I thought it was coming from the people, but then I sensed out something that was unfamiliar to me. I still don't know what it was, but it felt evil. But now, I think I understand what's been going on and I don't like it one bit." **Lisa:** "Me neither. If all of this is true, then we will never get what we have always hoped for from the citizens of our own town; their love and support." **Maggie:** "I know. Our own home turned against us from the very beginning. It's…sad, really." **Lisa:** "But not surprising."

Lisa began to sulk. **Lisa:** "They have always been corrupted, ever since the town was founded by that blood-thirsty pirate. We were able to prove that to be true, but still no one there believes us. It's almost as though they desperately want to keep it hidden for some reason." **Maggie:** "Well, they would be idiots for continuing to deny it and even they're not that stupid." **Lisa:** "Yeah, that's true." **Misty:** "You girls must have suffered from a lot of pain." **Buttercup:** "Bah! Are you kidding me? Those people are just as much jerks as they are morons!" **Bubbles:** "We never get any satisfaction from them even when we save them many times." **Blossom:** "They act like a lot of the terrible things going on in their town are nowhere near as bad as having us around." **Buttercup:** "Nothing we do is ever good enough for them! They're lowlifes and ingrates; every single last one of them!" **Lisa:** "It's always been like this for us and that was before Maggie and I received our powers. To be honest, we never really had any real friends. The Powerpuff Girls were the only friends I ever had when I was younger; we understood each other. We became very close; they're like sisters to me. I was always happy whenever I was around them; we've been through so much together. When I received my powers, I was able to meet so many more people that I never thought I ever would and made even more friends. It was the happiest I've ever been. When I'm around these people, I feel like I'm among all those who understand me and accept me for who I really am. I've never gotten anything like that from the people back at home. They don't understand me, but people like Fox, Kirby and everyone else do." **Misty:** "So whenever you're around them, you feel right at home, like you've found some place you belong." **Lisa:** "Yes, whenever I'm with them, I will always be among friends. Huh? Oh, no! I can sense the looming Darkness!" **Misty:** "What? Where is it, Lisa?"

She spent a brief moment trying to sense it out. **Lisa:** "It's this way! Come on!"

They rushed off. **Bubbles:** "Oh, I hope Ash and Pikachu are nearby." **Lisa:** "Me, too and I hope they're not too hurt." **Misty:** "Please be Ok, you guys."

Much time later, Ash and Pikachu was washed off on the side of the riverbanks. **Ash:** "Pikachu? Are you…Ok?" **Pikachu:** "Chu…" **Ash:** "Don't worry, Pikachu, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I will look after you even after you have seen Fox again." **Pikachu:** ["Fox…"] **Ash:** "I know you're thinking about him. You both must have been very close. Don't worry, you will see him again. I will get you to Pewter City so that the 2 of you can reunite. I won't quit until you do."

Just then, Ash looked up and noticed the Spearows flying towards them at great speed. **Ash:** "What? How did they find us so fast?"

Ash picked up Pikachu and ran off. **Ash:** "Dang it! What's going on here!?"

Meanwhile, the group were still chasing after the Darkness reading. Lisa became startled as she sensed it out. **Lisa:** "Oh! That Dark Force! I can feel it coming from that direction! It's much more potent now! Come on!"

They rushed off towards that direction as fast as they could. At that time, Ash was still running from the Spearows. **Ash:** "I…I have to…keep going…where are Lisa and the others?"

Shortly afterwards, a storm appeared overhead and it began to rain very heavily. **Ash:** "Oh, great! It couldn't possibly get any worse than this!"

After running for a while, he tripped, fell and dropped Pikachu. **Ash:** "Pikachu!"

He crawled over the Pikachu as she lay on the ground, badly hurt. **Ash:** "Pikachu…I…I won't let anything happen to you…I promise…you will see Fox again." **Pikachu:** ["Fox…"] **Ash:** "Pikachu, just hang on a little bit longer, buddy."

He then looked up and noticed the flock of Spearows coming towards them. **Ash:** "Oh, no…"

He stood up. **Ash:** "Don't worry, Pikachu, I will keep you safe."

He stood before the Spearows as he attempts to protect Pikachu. **Ash:** "Spearows, do you know I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's #1 Pokémon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me?"

The Spearows still kept on flying towards them. **Ash:** "Come and get me!"

The Spearows charged towards Ash as he defended Pikachu. Suddenly, Pikachu got up and jumped on to Ash's shoulders. She then jumped towards the Spearows and unleashed an incredibly powerful electric attack, blasting away at everything.

Minutes later, the rain stopped. Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground. Ash slowly dragged himself over to Pikachu then gently touched her. **Ash:** "You did it, Pikachu. That was amazing." **Pikachu:** "Chu…" **Ash:** "Wait till Fox hears about this. You know, I can't wait to meet him. He must be a really great person, despite being a…fox guy…"

Pikachu smiled a little. Just then, they both looked up and noticed a large, golden bird flying above them. **Ash:** "Whoa, what's that?"

However, Ash's Pokédex indicated that it did not know what the large bird was. **Misty:** "Ash!" **Ash:** "Huh?"

He looked over and watched as the group rushed towards them at great speed. **Ash:** "Hey! It's you guys. Where were you?" **Maggie:** "We were looking for you." **Peach:** "Do you even know how worried we were about you?" **Ash:** "Hey, calm down. At least you found us." **Bubbles:** "Oh, no! What's happened to Pikachu!?" **Ash:** "She was badly hurt when we were attacked by a flock of Spearows." **Lisa:** "Hm…I knew I sensed out such incredible power, not to mention very familiar, too." **Misty:** "Come on, we have to bring her to a Pokémon Center."

Ash picked up Pikachu. **Ash:** "Let's go."

They then went on their way. As they continued on, Lisa looks at Pikachu. **Lisa's** **mind:** "Pikachu, I've always known that you're strong. Ever since I brought you along as one of my top students, you have always been something special. Your powers truly are very unique from much of your own kind. Although, you have yet to reach your full potential, I know you will achieve much of that during your time with Ash. Continue to maintain your strong heart and you will be able to protect all those that you care about. Be it Ash or Fox or even both for that matter, lend your strength and you will all grow together." **Pikachu:** ["Ok…master…I will…always…"]


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2-The Viridian Center Peril

After walking a short bit, the group arrived at Viridian City. **Ash:** "So, this is Viridian City. I take it this is the same place where the Gym Leader Ness is." **Lisa:** "Yes, that's right, Ash. He is here, but he won't battle you. As a matter of fact, he was given special orders to not battle any trainers until they have managed to find and challenge the other 7 Gym Leaders, then collect each of their badges." **Ash:** "Well, that doesn't matter to me right now. All I care about is getting Pikachu to the Pokémon Center." **Lisa:** "Yes, I agree. Let's get going."

They made their way towards the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile, a looming Darkness was observing them from a distance. Despite it being far away, it was keeping a very close watch on them. At that time, an ominous breeze was blowing into the ears of a nearby Pokémon named Meowth. He took notice of this immediately. **Meowth:** "Hm? Yes, master. I hear ya loud and clear."

He jumped up to a brim of a hot air balloon. **Meowth:** "Hey! We've got orders from the main chief himself. He's tellin' us to return to that Pokémon Center. There are some interlopers that he wants us to deal with."

Before him were 2 humans in unique costumes that have the letter R imprinted on the front of each of their clothing. One was a woman named Jesse, another was a man named James. **Jesse:** "I see…then we must get going." **James:** "Yes, we don't want our boss to be disappointed in us." **Meowth:** "Let's get goin' now!"

They floated off. Elsewhere, a young woman named Officer Jenny was observing them from nearby. She pulled up a receiver and talked into it. **Officer** **Jenny:** "This is Officer Jenny. Those wanted criminals have returned. Send out the special unit."

She paused for a bit as she listened on to the other end. **Officer** **Jenny:** "I don't care about what they look like! Just have them sent out now!"

Around that time, Ash and the rest of the group were rushing towards the Pokémon Center as fast as they could. **Sally:** "Lisa, can you hear me?" **Lisa:** "Sally?" **Sally:** "I can sense a looming Darkness near where you are." **Lisa:** "Yes, I sense it, too. I'll remain at high alert." **Sally:** "Please, be careful, Lisa. I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen." **Lisa:** "Yes, that does seem to happen quite a lot, doesn't it?"

They kept on going until they reached the town's Pokémon Center. **Ash:** "So, that's the Pokémon Center, huh? It's gigantic."

As soon as they entered, they ran up to a young woman behind the counter named Nurse Joy. **Nurse Joy:** "Oh, hello, what can I do for you?" **Lisa:** "Hello, Nurse Joy. We came because we have an emergency. This Pikachu here is terribly injured."

Nurse Joy looked over and noticed the badly injured Pikachu. **Nurse** **Joy:** "Oh! Yes, of course! We'll do what we can."

She walked up to a computer and typed on it. **Nurse** **Joy:** "I need a stretcher for a small, electric Pokémon, stat!"

Almost immediately, a Chansey wearing a nurse's hat came rushing out with a stretcher. Ash gently placed Pikachu on the stretcher. **Ash:** "Please take good care of my Pikachu." **Nurse** **Joy:** "It'll be Ok. Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit."

The Chansey did just that. **Nurse** **Joy:** "We'll begin the treatment right away." **Lisa:** "Thank you, Nurse Joy." **Nurse** **Joy:** "No problem, Lisa. By the way, who is this young boy?" **Lisa:** "This is Ash. He's that poor Pokémon's new trainer." **Nurse** **Joy:** "Oh! Well, please just tell me that you'll be more responsible. If you want to become a Pokémon trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokémon battle when it's in this condition." **Ash:** "No! You don't understand! That's not what happened!" **Lisa:** "I would like to apologize, nurse. We tried to keep an eye on him, but some unusual circumstances got in the way and, well…let's just say things really got out of control." **Nurse** **Joy:** "Well, what's past is past. Now then, we'll have to heal your Pikachu, so we'll need to keep it here." **Ash:** "But what are you going to do?" **Nurse** **Joy:** "Just leave everything to me. Oh, and Lisa? Thank you for looking out for this kid. I know you feel guilty about what has happened, but don't worry about it. Thankfully, you got it here before it was too late." **Bubbles:** "Well, that's a relief." **Nurse** **Joy:** "OK, then, now if you will just head to the waiting room, I'll have that Pikachu fully restored in no time."

She walked off. **Ash:** "But, wait! Can't I see…?"

She was already in the next room. **Ash:** "Pikachu…?"

Ash dropped his head as he continued to sulk. **Misty:** "Oh, I sure hope she'll be OK…" **Blossom:** "So do I, Misty."

Lisa placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. **Lisa:** "Don't worry, Ash. Pikachu is in the best of care. I know that she's tough enough to get through this." **Ash:** "Um…OK…I'll take your word for it, Lisa. I'll…just go and…talk to my mom…"

He walked up to a nearby phone as the others stood by. **Peach:** "Oh, dear, what a fine mess that we have gotten ourselves into." **Rayman:** ["I know. This is really taking a huge toll on the kid. Do you think he'll cheer up?"] **Peach:** "I'm not sure, Rayman, but…I only hope that he does…" **Buttercup:** "Man, what has happened while we were separated from them?" **Lisa:** "I don't know. All I'm able to comprehend was that a Dark Force was at play here and it ensured that something like this would happen." **Maggie:** "Yes, I was able to sense it, too. This was no accident." **Lisa:** "Indeed it wasn't."

Ash made his way to one of the phones and placed a call on it. On the screen was his mother. **Ash's** **mom:** "Hello. This is the Ketchum residence." **Ash:** "Hello, mom." **Ash's** **mom:** "Oh! Hi, honey! Is everything OK? Where are you, Ash?" **Ash:** "We're at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City." **Ash's** **mom:** "You're already in Viridian City? Oh, my goodness! I can't believe it! I remember when your father was starting out, it took him 4 days for him to get there! Oh! He'll be so proud! You are indeed the apple of his eye!" **Ash:** "Yeah…rotten apple…" **Ash's** **mom:** "Oh, Ash, don't get discouraged! You're doing fine! You're growing up right before my very eyes; spreading your wings and soaring like a Spear-!" **Ash:** "Oh! I feel more like a fallen Pidgey!" **Ash's** **mom:** "Hey, now! Don't talk like that! Just stay confident in yourself! I know that you can do anything if you really set your mind to it! Do you understand?" **Ash:** "Yes." **Ash's** **mom:** "And are you changing your underwear everyday?" **Ash:** "Yes." **Ash's** **mom:** "OK. Goodnight, son. I love you." **Ash:** "Me, too, mom. Bye."

They both hung up. **Buttercup:** "Geez! The kid's mom is even more overbearing than she was before we left his town." **Blossom:** "I think it's sweet that she believes in him even when he's down in the dumps." **Buttercup:** "Well, duh! Of course she does, she's the kid's mom!" **Bubbles:** "You know, it's great to have a parent who always cares about you. She sort of reminds me of the professor. He always looked after us and cared for us and was always cheering us on. Even when other didn't believe in us, he always did. He was the kind of dad who never lost faith in us." **Blossom:** "Yeah, that's true. Much like Ash's mom, whenever we were feeling down on our luck, he was always there for us, cheering us up the best that any loving parent would." **Buttercup:** "But he can also be very overbearing just like Ash's mom." **Blossom:** "Maybe, but that's because he cares about us and loves us very much. We are his children after all." **Buttercup:** "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Misty looked towards the girls, she seemed despondent. **Misty:** "At least they still have parents. I never knew mine. They're so lucky…"

Lisa and Maggie looked out towards them, they were also looking pretty sad. So did Peach and Rayman, Ribbon was feeling the same.

Just then, within a few minutes, another phone was ringing nearby. It had perhaps the most unique ring that anyone has ever heard. **Buttercup:** "Ugh…well, that's annoying."

Ash went to answer it. On the other line was Professor Oak. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, hello, Ash. This is Professor Oak." **Ash:** "Oh, hello, Professor? What's up?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, I just spoke with your mother and she's told me that you and the rest of the group made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?" **Ash:** "Well…" **Buttercup:** "Uh, duh! Of course we're in this Pokémon Center, you crazy old koot! Do you think we would be talking to you right now if we weren't?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Well, aren't you a fresh young lady? I have been told by Prof. Utonium about your snarky attitude." **Misty:** "Hah! Snarky is right!" **Bubbles:** "Wait! You know our dad?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Why, yes, little Bubbles. I've had many conversations with that inquisitive young man." **Misty:** "Wait. Prof. Utonium? THE Prof. Utonium? The guy who created the Powerpuff Girls? You mean you actually know him?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Yes, of course. We're good friends, but enough about that. I have received word that the other trainers have made it there with no problem, including my grandson. I have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised." **Lisa:** "Well, it hasn't exactly been easy and I can't say that we have made it here with no problems at all." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, well, that's a real shame. The important thing is you were able to arrive there and that's all that matters." **Blossom:** "Well, we did…for the most part." **Prof.** **Oak:** "I have to admit, when you guys left, I have been worried about all of you and that something terrible might happen on your way there." **Ash:** "What makes you say that, Professor?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "Uh…well…there was the matter of…you being a beginner and…not being able to handle that Pikachu that I gave you. Uh, when my grandson Gary called me, he said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got there and I bet him $1,000,000 that he'd be wrong." **Ash:** "Uh…well…money isn't everything, right?"

The professor seemed quite gloomy. **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh, why do I ever bother?" **Lisa:** "It's our fault, Professor. We tried to keep an eye on him, but…uh…something got in the way of that and…we weren't able to stay with him when he was attacked." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Oh! Well, in that case, I'll just put that $1,000,000 into my grandson's bank account. This particular account is something my grandson does not know about; it was something that was set up by his parents so that he would have some money saved up for when he would really need it." **Ash:** "Heh! Good one, Professor." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Now then, there's something that I need to take care of, so I will see you guys later." **Ash:** "OK, professor. See ya." **Prof.** **Oak:** "Good night, everyone. Oh, and Lisa?" **Lisa:** "Yes?" **Prof.** **Oak:** "There is something that I need to talk to you about, so I will be calling you again very soon." **Lisa:** "OK."

The professor hung up. **Lisa:** "Hm…I wonder what he wants to chat about." **Misty:** "Lisa, is everything OK?" **Lisa:** "Huh? Oh! Yes, everything fine. I…I was just…pondering, that's all. I always ponder about things." **Misty:** "Uh…huh…OK…say, Ash? How about we check up on Pikachu?" **Ash:** "Uh…OK…that sounds like a great idea."

Ash and Misty walked off. The others stood by for a bit. **Maggie:** "So, you really have no idea on what the professor wants to chat with you about?" **Lisa:** "Not really. I want to peer into his mind to find out but…for some reason, I have this strange feeling that's…keeping me from doing that, almost as though he's telling me not to." **Maggie:** "Huh, how very unusual. You think he knows something about what we're going through?" **Lisa:** "I'm not too certain of that, but it did seem very mysterious the way he said that he was worried about what would happen to us. I get the impression that he knows something and he's trying to hold that back."

At that moment, Nurse Joy brought Pikachu back on a stretcher. She was still injured and still unconscious. She was also hooked up to a small machine from a small device wrapped around her head like a headband. **Ash:** "Oh! Pikachu! Are you alright?" **Misty:** "She's still looks as though she's in pretty bad shape." **Nurse** **Joy:** "Do not worry, Pikachu is just resting. It's a good thing you got here as fast as you did. The procedure went very well. She should be fine." **Ash:** "Yes. Thank you very much." **Nurse** **Joy:** "It is my pleasure. Now then, your Pokémon needs to rest in the recovery room. You're more than welcome to go in with her." **Ash:** "Yes, thanks. You guys coming?" **Misty:** "Yes, I'll come." **Bubbles:** "I'm coming, too." **Peach:** "So will I." **Ribbon:** "Me too." **Peach:** "Rayman, you coming, too?" **Rayman:** ["Of course. Did you even need to ask?"] **Lisa:** "I'll stay out here. There's something that I need to take care of." **Blossom:** "I'll go outside for some fresh air." **Buttercup:** "I'll go outside, too." **Maggie:** "I'll stay here with Lisa."

The group went in different directions. For a while, everything seemed very quiet, nothing was happening. Lisa went back on the phone and chatted with Professor Oak. Ash, Misty, Bubbles, Peach, Rayman and Ribbon remained in the recovery room with Pikachu. Blossom and Buttercup stood by near the entrance to the center. Lisa's conversation with the professor seemed very serious as Lisa kept her eyes on him the entire time. Maggie was listening in on the conversation, she seemed very concerned.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Team Rocket was floating along in their hot air balloon. **Jesse:** "Here we are, back at the Pokémon Center." **James:** "Geez, seems like yesterday when we attempted to rob this place of a few measly Pokémon and now we're to chase out some unpleasant individuals that the boss doesn't even like?" **Jesse:** "Sounds as though these people could be a huge problem." **James:** "Right." **Meowth:** "Would you 2 quit yammerin'? We have a job to do! Now let's get to it before those annoyin' cops show up!" **Jesse,** **James:** "OK! Let's go!"

Meanwhile inside, Lisa was still chatting with the professor. **Lisa:** "Ok, professor. I understand. I…I had no idea about any of that. It seems you know a lot more about this than I do."

Just then, the sounds of the automatic doors went off. **Blossom:** "Lisa! We have a problem!" **Lisa:** "Huh?" **Buttercup:** "Some creeps in a hot air balloon just showed up directly above us! They're planning on breaking into this place!" **Maggie:** "Yes, I have been aware of what's been going on outside. Lisa, I can sense Dark Forces at work here. I have a feeling that these interlopers are in league with our enemies." **Lisa:** "Yes, I can sense it, too, very clearly. Sorry, professor, but I'll have to call you back. Our enemy has made their next move."

At that moment, Jesse, James and Meowth came crashing into the roof of the Pokémon Center. Afterwards, the rest of the group that were tending to Pikachu rushed out along with Nurse Joy. **Nurse Joy:** "What's going on out here?" **Peach:** "Oh! Who are these people!?" **Jesse:** "Allow us to introduce ourselves. To protect the world from devastation." **James:** "To unite all peoples within our nation." **Jesse:** "To denounce the evils of truth and love." **James:** "To extend our reaches to the stars above." **Jesse:** "Jesse." **James:** "James." **Jesse:** "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." **James:** "Surrender now or prepare to fight." **Meowth:** "Meowth! That's right." **Buttercup:** "Uh…who are these jokers again?" **Jesse:** "Jokers!? Why you snarky, obnoxious little brat!" **Meowth:** "We were sent here by our higher up to do away with a few pesky interlopers and the kind that he does not like." **James:** "Whoa! Hold on a minute! Is that…Lisa Simpson?" **Jesse:** "My goodness! That IS Lisa and those are…The Powerpuff Girls!" **Blossom:** "That's right!" **Buttercup:** "For sure!" **Bubbles:** "That's us!" **Blossom:** "We fight crime and stomp evil wherever we go!" **Buttercup:** "Yep, that's what we do!" **Bubbles:** "Duh!" **Meowth:** "Whoa! We're not dealing with just any interlopers; these are the kind that the boss hates the most." **Lisa:** "Your…boss? Who are you referring to?" **Jesse:** "That…that's none of your business, girlie! What's important is that we need to dispose of you immediately." **Buttercup:** "Uh, and how do you suppose you do that? In case you haven't noticed, we could wipe the floor with your faces within a split second and that's if we decide to show you jerks any mercy!" **James:** "She…does have a point…" **Jesse:** "Well, I wasn't expecting this…" **James:** "We…didn't plan very well for this." **Jesse:** "Of course we didn't! How were we supposed to know that Lisa and the Powerpuff Girls would be here?" **Misty:** "Well…this is awkward…" **Ash:** "No kidding." **Rayman:** ["So what else is bound to happen next?"]

Just then, they heard the sound of someone coming through the entrance. **Voice:** "Freeze! Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance and spotted a few more people that looked exactly like Jesse, James and Meowth only they were in police uniforms. Even their Meowth was wearing a little police cap. The group seemed very startled by this. **Jesse:** "Well, well, if it isn't our goodie, goodie second-rate look-alikes?" **Good** **Jesse:** "Don't belittle us, you horrible witch!" **Good** **James:** "We've got you right where we want you!" **Good** **Meowth:** "You won't get away from us this time!" **Blossom:** "What the…!? Twins!?" **Buttercup:** "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Whose dumb idea was it to put that into the story!?"

Lisa pondered for a bit. **Lisa:** "Hm…" **Jesse:** "Look, we're very busy, so why don't you just buzz off?" **Meowth:** "Yeah, get lost, losers!" **Good** **Meowth:** "Not a chance, brother! I'm not letting you and those 2 bad humans slip away from us this time!" **Meowth:** "Oh, please, if I had a nickel for every time you've said something like that, I would be swimming in them. (laugh)"

The good Meowth had an intense angry look on his face. Suddenly, without warning, the crystal reacted. **Ribbon:** "Huh? Crystal?" **Ash:** "Did it find another Pokémon stone?"

It then moved towards the good Meowth. It shot out a ray of light towards it. Everyone around them were startled. He was completely covered in an aura of light. The other Meowth seemed pleased to see what was going on. **Meowth:** "I'm likin' it so far."

At that moment, a stone split from him, he returned to normal as the stone was pulled towards the crystal. Meowth was returned to normal as the stone was placed directly between the Cubone stone and Mew stone.

They stood by, spellbound for a few moments. **Blossom:** "So, that good Meowth had one of the Pokémon stone? Interesting." **Good** **Meowth:** "You must be pretty smart to know what kind of Pokémon I am, young lady." **Blossom:** "Oh! Well, thank you. I have been studying a lot these unique creatures." **Meowth:** "Bah! So some measly stone chose my little brother! Please, it's not like that makes you special or whatever!" **Good** **Meowth:** "Must you always patronize me? And for your information, I'm not your little brother; we were born at exactly the same time!" **Meowth:** "Yeah, yeah, like I care about the details. All of it is just pointless." **Good** **Meowth:** "Why you…!" **Bubbles:** "Hm, that other Meowth that works for the bad guys doesn't seem very nice." **Misty:** "I know, talk about your family issues." **Good** **Meowth:** "Fine then! Let's settle this with a Pokémon battle! Then we'll see who the better brother is!" **Meowth:** "Fine by me, but must you embarrass yourself like this constantly? We both should know by now that I'm the superior brother."

The Good Meowth growled angrily. **Good** **Jesse:** "If it's a fight you want, then you've got it! We will put an end to your evil schemes right here, right now."

The good Jesse then tosses out her Pokéball. Inside it was a Pokémon known as Jynx. **Peach:** "Hey! That's a Jynx! I received one just recently." **Jesse:** "How fitting for my ugly sister to toss out such an ugly looking Pokémon." **Good** **Jesse:** "Ugly!? I have the same looks as you, in case you haven't noticed!" **Jesse:** "Don't remind me; to have my own imperfect twin sister look exactly like me is like a waking nightmare that never seems to end."

The good Jesse became even more furious. **Maggie:** "Hm, yes, they may look the same on the outside, but they are nothing alike on the inside." **Lisa:** "Yes, I have noticed that, too. And from what I have uncovered, that would be putting it lightly."

The Good James then pulled out his Pokéball. **Good** **James:** "Allow me to assist you, Officer Jess." **Good** **Jesse:** "Go right ahead, Jimmy."

He then tossed out his Pokéball. Emerging from it was a Pokémon named Mr. Mime. **Good** **Jesse:** "Nurse Joy! Clear out all of the Pokémon within this center and transport them to the other Pokémon Center in Pewter City. We'll keep these jerks busy!" **Nurse Joy:** "Yes, of course!"

She rushed back into the room behind her as fast as she could. At that moment, Lisa was sensing out something. **Lisa:** "Huh?" **Misty:** "What is it, Lisa?" **Lisa:** "That looming Darkness that Sally and I sensed earlier, it has shifted. Something's not right." **Maggie:** "If we don't leave here, who knows what that dark force will do to us?" **Lisa:** "I agree, we have to get out of here as soon as possible." **Bubbles:** "But, wait! What about this place? Aren't there so many Pokémon here?" **Buttercup:** "What's that got to do with anything, Bubbles?" **Bubbles:** "Those bad people out there love to steal Pokémon, right?" **Blossom:** "Hm…now that you mention it, I did read somewhere that Team Rocket is known to do that. They love to seek out and steal rare and very powerful Pokémon." **Peach:** "That's terrible!" **Rayman:** ["Those jerks! I can't believe they would do something so horrible!"] **Lisa:** "Believe it, Rayman. Pokémon are powerful creatures and there are always horrible people that would want to exploit their special powers and use them for sinister purposes. Team Rocket is infamous for such atrocities." **Nurse** **Joy:** "Which is why I need to warp all of the Pokéballs to the other Pokémon Center within Pewter City."

Nurse Joy got to work on doing that. **Lisa** : "While Nurse Joy is doing that, we'll need to take our leave." **Bubbles:** "But what about the Pokémon?" Buttercup: "What about them, Bubbles? Nurse Joy is taking care of it." **Bubbles:** "But…but…we must do something to help them out." **Buttercup:** "Bubbles! There isn't any time for that!" **Blossom:** "She's right; we have to get out of here while we still can!" **Bubbles:** "But…"

At that time, the sets of twins were still continuing the battle. The Ekans and Koffing owned by Team Rocket damaged the circuit breaking, causing a huge black out in the Pokémon Center. **Peach:** "Oh, no! The power went out!" **Nurse** **Joy:** "Not to worry, Peach, we have a back-up generator."

Soon enough, the lights went back on. Within a glass cylinder were a bunch of Pikachus running on a circular treadmill while shouting their names over and over in an adorable manner. **Bubbles:** "Awwww, look at all of those Pikachus!" **Misty:** "I know, right? They're so cute!"

Buttercup folded her arms while glancing at them in an annoyed manner. **Buttercup:** "Oh, brother." **Blossom:** "That's very clever, Nurse Joy." **Peach:** "And those Pikachus sure sound very happy." **Rayman:** ["But what about their well-being? I sure hope that they're being treated well. Running that machine must take a lot of hard work."] **Peach:** "Well, they do seem happy doing it, so…I wouldn't worry too much, Rayman." **Nurse** **Joy:** "Don't worry about them. They're fine; and besides, this is an emergency and we need to have all of these Pokémon transferred now." **Bubbles:** "We'll do what we can to help!" **Misty:** "Oh course!" **Blossom:** "But girls! We have to…"

Bubbles and Misty had already got to work with helping out Nurse Joy. **Blossom:** "Oh, forget it! Might as well help out, anyway; it might get us out of here faster."

Blossom got on to helping out Bubbles and Misty with all of the Pokéballs. **Peach:** "I'll help out, too!" **Rayman:** ["Same here."]

Peach and Rayman did the same. Lisa glanced outward in a concerned manner. **Lisa:** "Hmm…I don't like what's going on here."

Just then, Lisa sensed something. **Lisa:** "Oh, no! I can feel another Dark force nearby!"

Everyone became startled. From directly outside, a dark shroud surrounded the entire Pokemon Center. Everyone inside was taking notice of something strange happening. **Ash:** "Wha-? What's…going on here…?"

He then took notice of Lisa and Misty being weakened as they were holding their heads, cringing in agony. **Ash:** "What…What's happening to you guys?" **Lisa:** "Darkness…everywhere…! Never…felt…something so…potent…!"

Misty groaned a lot. **Misty:** "It…it hurts! Why is…why is happening?"

Lisa attempted to tough out the pain as she opened one of her eyes. **Lisa:** "I…I don't…know…I've never experienced anything like this before." **Maggie:** "Lisa!" **Lisa:** "I know! It…it's weakening us! Just what is going on here?"

Meanwhile, just out in the lobby, the dark shroud was beginning to seep in. Both good twins took notice of this. **Good** **Jesse:** "What…what is going on here?"

Soon enough, Good James looked directly in front of him as he was startled by what he saw. **Good** **James:** "Jessica! Look!"

Good Jesse looked over and noticed something that startled her, too. Both of their Pokémon were crouched down, trembling in fear for some reason. **Good** **Jesse:** "Wha…? What is happening…to…to our Pokémon?"

At that moment, Jesse was heard chuckling, Good Jesse looked towards her malevolent twin sister, who was also displaying a nasty sneer. **Jesse:** "Looks as though your Pokémon are afraid of the dark." **Good** **Jesse:** "What? You know something about this!?" **Jesse:** "Maybe…maybe not, but who can really say?" **Good** **Jesse:** "Don't play those games with me, sis! You know very well what's going on; this wasn't the first time that something like this has happened around you!" **Jesse:** "Hmph! Like I would reveal to you any of my secrets, but let's just say that "Darks times" are ahead and goody-goody losers like you are in for a very, very nasty surprise." **Good** **James:** "Oh, no, this is not good."

Ash stood by and watched as all 3 girls continued to cringe in pain. **Ash:** "Oh, no, this isn't good." **Ribbon:** "I'm afraid it's worse than that."

Ash looked over and noticed Ribbon peering through a narrow opening of the doors to the lobby. **Ribbon:** "Those good twins are really not doing so well. Their Pokémon seem to be afraid of this dark shroud for some reason."

Ash clenched his fist and let out a tense grimace. **Ash:** "There must be something I can do! But…but what?"

Soon enough, he heard a sound. He looked over to spot Pikachu sitting up. He was very startled by this. **Ash:** "Oh! Pikachu!"

She looked up at Ash; she did seem tired. **Pikachu:** ["Master…what is…wrong…?"] **Ash:** "Oh! Pikachu! You're…you're awake!" **Pikachu:** ["Master…why is…she…could…it be…?"] **Ash:** "Pikachu…we have to do something."

Pikachu nodded once. **Pikachu:** ["Yes…I agree…"]

Pikachu called to the other Pikachus, they jumped out on to the stretcher. Ash pushed the stretcher out towards the lobby, it rolled directly towards Team Rocket. **Jesse:** "What the…!?"

Ash stood alongside the good twins as the stretcher wheeled its way towards their evil siblings. Ash: "You guys get out of the way! Get to safety!" **Good** **James:** "Um, right. Let's go, Jessica." Good **Jesse:** "Sure thing."

They brought their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and ran off. Just as the stretcher was coming real close to Team Rocket, all of the Pikachus brought out a very powerful Thundershock, with Ash's Pikachu bringing out an incredibly massive one. They zapped the evil trio and their Pokémon. They were subdued easily by the electro shocks. Soon enough, they hit a large plume of smog being let out by Koffing. As soon as their electric attacks hit it, it caused a combustion, which caused massive damage to the entire Pokémon Center. The girls were able to shield everyone with the use of their psychic powers. Within very little time, the dark shroud faded and all was quiet.

A little while afterwards, Officer Jenny had arrived at the scene. She seemed quite astonished with what she had seen. **Officer** **Jenny:** "Oh, my!"

Soon afterwards, the trio of Team Rocket's good twins approached her. **Good** **Jesse:** "Officer Jenny! It's good to see you again!" **Officer** **Jenny:** "Same here. Well done with chasing away your evil doppelgangers again, you guys." **Good** **Jesse:** "Well…it wasn't us that chased them away." **Officer** **Jenny:** "What? Then…who did?" **Good** **James:** "It was a young boy's Pikachu. It caused a humongous blast that…also wrecked the entire Pokémon Center." **Good** **Meowth:** "That Pikachu ain't no ordinary Pokémon; it's a massive powerhouse."

A little afterwards, the entire group showed up. **Blossom:** "Oh! Um…hi!" **Officer** **Jenny:** "Oh! I know you guys! Are you the famous Lisa Simpson and the Powerpuff Girls?" Lisa: "Yep, that's us! Sorry about…all the damage that we caused here…"

Officer Jenny smiled at Lisa. **Officer** **Jenny:** "Don't worry about it. At least I got to enjoy the fireworks. Besides, we can always rebuild the Pokémon Center. Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time that this place was wrecked." **Peach:** "Whoa! Really!?" **Rayman:** ["That's quite…shocking. Uh…no pun intended."] **Buttercup:** "Think nothing of it, Rayman." **Lisa:** "Well…it's nice to meet you, but we need to be on our way." **Officer** **Jenny:** "No problem, it's better for you guys to hurry and get out of here while you still can, just be careful along the way, OK?" **Lisa:** "Sure thing. OK, see you later."

The group was just about on their way. **Officer** **Jenny:** "I could give your regards to Ness, but I'm sure you have already taken care of that." **Lisa:** "Absolutely. He knows that I came. I also told him to continue remaining vigilant, as always." **Officer** **Jenny:** "Good luck…Lisa."

As the group walked off and left town, Lisa received another psychic message from Sally. **Sally:** "Lisa? Can you hear me?" **Lisa:** "Huh? Sally? What is it?" **Sally:** "I'm so glad you guys are OK. I have been picking up on strange readings coming from your location. It's bizarre, but it seems to be spread out all over the place as well as within some other place near where you guys are." **Lisa:** "Hm, how very strange, indeed." **Sally:** "I have also picked up on another unusual reading coming from those bad guys and their…good counterparts." **Lisa:** "Yeah, I've noticed it, too. It's strange…it's almost as though…each set of twins were…2 halves of 1 whole." **Sally:** "Yeah, I know, right? I wonder what that could mean."

Lisa pondered for a bit. **Lisa:** "Yes…I wonder that, too."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was hanging from their hot air balloon, still charred from what happened earlier. **Meowth:** "I can't believe a Pikachu could be so strong!" **Jesse:** "I know, how could we have been beaten so easily by it?"

Suddenly, the wind blew through Meowth's ears again. **Meowth:** "Huh? Hold on! I just received word from the boss. He said that was no ordinary Pikachu. In fact, she…is one of the chosen fighters for the…AH! No wonder why we were beaten so easily!" **James:** "What must we do!?" **Jesse:** "I say we capture that Pikachu!" **James:** "Yeah, good idea, Jesse." **Meowth:** "And while we're at it, we should look out for her other pals; the other chosen fighters." **Jesse:** "Well, if you say so, Meowth." **James:** "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

The wind then blew through Meowth's ears again. **Meowth:** "Huh?" **Jesse:** "What is it, Meowth?" **Meowth:** "The boss told us to hold on tight." **Jesse:** "What? But why?"

At that moment, an immensely powerful gust blew at them and they were sent flying off.

Later on, Officer Jenny met with Nurse Joy who sat in front of a computer monitor. She was chatting with another Nurse Joy on the other end. They talked about the group that had just left were on their way to the Viridian Forest. It was also revealed during their conversation that all of the Pokémon were transported safely to the other location.

Soon enough, Officer Jenny called for her subordinates as they left the wrecked Pokémon Center. She told them to investigate a possible corruption within law enforcement as she felt that there were some things very, very suspicious about some things involving it, such as immediately hiring a small group of people who look eerily similar to members of a notorious crime organization. With that, they agreed to get on that without question. She was indeed very, very suspicious about something.


End file.
